


Breakfast with Friends

by GoodSourceofFiber



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Breakfast, Bucky can be a prick, Dating Profilies, Lack of Communication, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, The first chapter is pwp, and then there's plot for the plot lovers, bad humour, no ragrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSourceofFiber/pseuds/GoodSourceofFiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky whips his head around so see Steve coming back to the table and Bucky whips around again to glare at Sam behind the aviator sunglasses, Jesus he’s a fucking mess- he needs to shower , and shave, and get rid of the black rings sagging underneath his eyes. </p><p>“Yes Steve knows I’m bi. NO I am not going to teach you the etiquette of a one-night stand and you will not be tell Steve about last night I will slit your throat.” Bucky hisses and Sam looks mildly amused at Bucky’s reaction, as well that he’s catching his breath after his manically quick death threat.</p><p>There was a tumblr post going around thanks for zaynsfrog saying: "does the 'i slept with you the other day and i didn't know we had a mutual friend and now we're sitting across each other for brunch and it's awkward because i ran out when you were asleep" au exist bc i need that fic" and I was like "Hey, I have no job and no friends, why don't I write this?" and here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenSpencerRiedPlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/gifts).



James Barnes’ tongue feels heavy in his mouth, his lips are tingling and he swears that he can feel his eyelashes moving against his cheek. The windows of the cab are rolled down in the back and James isn’t sure if it’s because he’s trying to stay awake by letting the air rushing past his face slap him awake or because there is a distant smell of alcohol saturated barf on the cabs carpet from a possible previous client the same Friday night.

The smell or the wind slapping against his face doesn’t matter that much to James though, the feeling of his tongue seemingly becoming independent from the rest of his mouth is tripping James out the most.

So maybe he’s a little drunk but that doesn’t change anything. It’s hard to concentrate of course, the August heat is seeping into the night- it’s a night where James doesn’t regret leaving the heavy jacket at home in lieu of a canvas one. His partner, Sam, sits beside him, his fingers intertwined with James’. They are on the way back to his place for the night, operation “get laid” was in full swing. 

James’ doesn’t know much about Sam in fact the things he doesn’t know about Sam could be counted on the number of drinks that Sam had bought him that night. The information played out as such:

1\. He knows his first name.  
2\. That he was in the military for a while,  
3\. That he was born and raised in Virginia,  
4\. Sam has no pets,  
5\. He’s single and;  
6\. He has strong looking arms.

James had joked by the fourth paid for drink that Sam was putting his military pension to bad use getting him drunk like that and he would have been a much cheaper date if Sam had taken him home after the third drink like James’ wanted. Sam had laughed so easily, kissed him so lazily in the crowded bar, moved his hand up James’ thigh so smoothly that James was shouting for a cab for both of them on the street a record 45 seconds later. James does kind of want to jump Sam in the back of the cab, kiss him senseless, and drink him in, taste what Sam hand to drink at the club again but the cabbie doesn’t get to have a free show. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me now.” Sam says and Bucky just lolls his head to the side to look up towards Sam. He’s more of a silhouette against the darkness of the cab but Bucky is fine with it.  
“M’ just resting my eyes.” James teases and Sam leans over towards him presses a kiss to James’ jaw and ever so slightly moves his mouth to scrape his teeth against the shell of James’ ear. Soon enough James was ready to get out of the back of the cab.

When they finally make it home Sam insists on paying for the cab as Bucky stumbles in the dark up the curb. He waits for Sam on the side walk before the cab peels off and Sam tugs lightly at Bucky’s wrist to lead him inside. 

“Nice place.” Bucky says, he does actually mean it thought he’s more concerned on where his bedroom is rather than the lawn maintenance. It looks like small but it has a yard in a nice neighborhood which makes up for the size in DC. Sam unlocks the side door and lets Bucky slide inside before him. 

“I bought it for the backyard, don’t get to use it much because the back deck is rotted out and there’s a crabapple tree that drops it’s rotted fruit from my neighbor’s yard that they won’t cut down but it’s nice to have some green space.” Sam says flicking on the light so Bucky can take in the surroundings. 

Sam’s living room has soft grey furniture and light blue walls, there’s newspapers and coffee cups stacked on one of the end tables and a book case with more movies and board games than books shoved into the corner beside the t.v James assumes that the television is tucked into a large hutch on the far wall but Sam could be one of those freaks without a television in their house. 

Bucky toes off his shoes and sheds his jacket as he lets the jacket follow onto Sam’s on a chair that looks like it will break from the amount of stuff that is on it. Sam moves a hand to James back and as he turns around he gets to see the beauty that is Sam’s body again. 

Sam’s hand slips lower to James’ lower back and James lets Sam lean forward so they can kiss again. James sighs with it, relieved that Sam is still a good kisser. The kiss is slow, slightly chaste, for what James had wanted but the pressure Sam puts on James’ back to move him closer makes his lungs seem to clench for air. 

Sam pulls away with a soft pleased moan that goes straight for Bucky’s gut. He wants to reach his hand around Sam’s neck and push him close again but Sam slides his hands away from James’ lower back an moves towards the kitchen. 

“Want anything to drink? Water? Orange Juice?” Sam asks moving towards the fridge. James only smirks before slinking past the kitchen to towards what seems to be a hallway. Sam watches him with an empty glass in hand and a curious look on his face.

There’s three doors in the hallway so Bucky has to take a guess of which one is which. The first one is a closet filled with winter clothes, a pair of skis and a gym bag which Bucky can only assume is where the smell of sweat is coming from. 

He closes that door quickly and opens the next. He can hear the faucet running back in the kitchen as he takes in Sam’s bedroom  
.  
Like the living room it has a light blue and grey theme the posters that are on the walls are in heavy frames with glass protectant and Bucky sweats thinking that Sam must have his life together a lot more than Bucky has in order to have poster’s framed. 

“They were gifts.” Sam explains behind James. He’s got two glasses of water in his hands, one for himself which he was drinking with long gulps that make James stare a little too long at his neck because of it. 

“The last present I got was some curtains.” James says flatly and Sam grins. James tries to mock that smile himself as he pulls off his socks with his feet and un-tucks the back of his shirt from his jeans. Sam doesn’t move from the door frame as he watches James peel of his shirt a leave it on the floor with his socks. James feels his lower gut start to ache as Sam starts to take James all in. James starts to make the trip towards the bed backwards so he can stare a Sam and lick his lips. When he hits the back of his heel against the solid frame of the bed James barely feels it.  
“Curtains come in handy.” Sam says finally lifting himself off the door frame and moves towards the bed. His eyes move from James’ eyes to lips to neck and then to hips as he travels towards the night stand to set down the glasses of water. James moves his hands onto the edge of the bed but makes no motion to move. Sam moves towards James again un-buttoning his shirt as he goes to reveal the beautiful and toned chest beneath. 

Sam stops in front of James and he takes over the button undoing at the bottom so he can meet Sam’s hands at the navel. Sam slips his hands away as James moves his hands up and out to follow the lines of Sam’s body and feel the muscles underneath his shirt.

“Yeah, curtains are pretty cool”. James says focusing more on the curve of the buttons in Sam’s shirt- he’s breathing a bit heavily trying to over compensate from the lack of air in his lungs while he takes in Sam’s figure.

Sam’s hands find the sides of James’ jaw and moves to kiss him, holding his face close. They gravitate closer to one another as they dig deeper into kissing one another. Sam’s lips don’t stop moving against James while he tries to keep up. James is overwhelmed by how Sam tastes, how good he feels, how he smells. James is surrounded in Sam and it only makes his gut ache for them to touching another’s skin. James breaks the kiss so he can slide up onto Sam’s bed and pull the man by the flaps of his shirt to pull him on top. Sam obliges crawling up and putting a leg between James’ thighs.

“What am I supposed to rub off on your leg like a teenager?” James quips and Sam smiles it crinkles his eyes a bit and makes his dimples more prominent- it’s a good look for him.

“Be my guest, baby.” Sam teases but it sends another sharp pang of want straight down James’ spine the way it comes out. Sam starts kissing him again, overwhelming James with the heat of his body and strong kisses. James keeps to touching Sam’s neck and chest for what seems like ages before he moves further down in order to get a grip on his jeans. 

Sam pulls of breathless of kissing James and moves up so he can finally take off his shirt and hurries to help James’ fingers against his jeans. Sam pushes fabric away from his hips and James struggles out from under Sam so he can kneel on the bed much like what Sam was doing. James bites the bottom of his lip to conceal and obvious facial and expression and moves his hand down into Sam’s boxers while making eye contact with him

Sam doesn’t smirk like some guys he’s been with. Some men are just overly proud of their genitals which makes James want to scream and run for the hills. A few people that Bucky have been with avoid eye contact with him, look nervous and scared but Sam’s not one of them. 

Sam is looking into James’ eyes like there’s the meaning of life in them. Sam licks his lips looking at James’ swollen pink ones obvious that he wants to kiss him again. James finds the base of Sam’s erection and slides his hand up to guide it into the open and Sam looks like he’s planning something with how intently he’s staring. 

James gets a good feel for Sam’s erection, feeling a long vein against the side, the warm skin under his hand and the weight of it all feels amazing in James grip. James keeps stroking him as he leans closer again to kiss Sam and run his other hand against the back of his neck. 

James really loves kissing people when he’s drunk, the experience is euphoric the way that lips move against lips and tongues swipe against one another. Sam gets cheeky the longer that they kiss, moving his tongue against James’ bottom one before giving it a little pinch with his teeth that takes James by surprise. Sam backs off from his mouth and starts to nip and kiss at James’ neck. One of Sam’s hands reach to the other side of his neck to rub his thumb against his jawbone and side of his neck as the other is at James’ hip holding tight.

James is practically wheezing trying to keep breathing and trying to keep his moans contained to a respectable amount. He’s still jerking Sam off, moving his thump against the vein he found earlier and moving his hand around Sam’s tip to collect a bit of precum that had started to collect. 

Sam shifts on the mattress moving to remove the fabric piled onto his thighs. James has moved to his side so he can fumble with his belt. Sam takes in the line of James’ skin in the moonlight seeping in from the window. Sam licks his lips and moves his hands to James jeans and grabs them at the hips. Sam starts tugs on the sides and James’ hands fly up to grab at the headboard so he’s not taken with them. His pants peel off down to his ankles and Sam pushes them off the bed and doesn’t hesitate to tug at James’ boxers too. 

James quickly becomes aware of how naked and hard they both are and how dry his throat has become because of it. James licks his lips while Sam feels along James’ sides sending a lovely skin prickling sensation in the same areas. 

“Gimmie a sec.” Sam requests moving down into James’ space to kiss him before sliding off the bed. James nods and rolls to the side with the water glasses so his throat doesn’t feel as dry. Sam is rifling in the drawers of a dresser and James pretends not to stare at Sam’s strong shoulders and firm ass as he keeps drinking the water on the side table.

Sam returns to bed quickly with some equipment in tow. A box of condoms and a small bottle of lube. 

“Are you allergic to latex?” Sam asks and James’ heart breaks from how fucking cute Sam is. James shakes his head and Sam puts the stuff beside them on the night stand and crawls back onto the bed. 

James grabs onto the lube and unclicks the cap to smear some onto his fingers. He really just wants it tonight, badly, so James takes not time looking towards Sam and reaching behind his own back to start moving himself open. Sam and James lay on their sides and Sam watches James’ face intently when he opens himself up. Sam moves his hand up to his mouth in order to bite on his knuckle to stop himself from saying something he must think is too racy for the first time. It bites down on his knuckle for a bit longer before James breath gets lighter as he struggles to get a good position. 

Sam might as well read minds because he’s ripping open a condom and pouring lube onto it before he moves towards James’ backside to take over. Bucky thinks for a moment for keeping his own fingers inside himself for Sam to join but moves his hand away as Sam’s moves his fingers into James’ entrance slowly. 

“I want three.” James blurts and Sam moans in responds before he gets closer to James so he can move his fingers around his hole in order to stretch him more. Sam starts kissing James again and he becomes so content with his life. The buzz of alcohol feels less fuzzy in his head- what is left if the full body high that Sam is giving him right now as he moves his fingers in circular motions in and out of James while his lips keep a constant pressure on his mouth. 

James is so painfully hard that his balls are starting to ache from not being touched. He keeps his hands away from himself so he can grab Sam’s ass with the arm that’s not trapped awkwardly on the mattress. Sam flexes for a bit of show and James grabs onto a bit harder before his moves his arm up to pull Sam closer and to leave angry marks of his blunt nails in Sam’s skin. Sam moans when James digs in his fingers a bit more to his shoulders and Sam adds starts moving a third finger to the rim of James’ ass. 

“James” Sam whispers, James feels like he’s going to nut right then and there the way that Sam’s voice comes out low. James takes the moment to pull away for a moment so he can move to straddle Sam. “Fuck James.” Sam says and that’s the best thing he’s heard him say tonight. James knows he should wait for Sam to finger him a bit more but James knows his own body and he was ready enough. 

James fumbles with another foil packet from the package as he carefully tears at the side with his fingers. Sam still has two of his fingers buried in his ass and is slowly trying to integrate the third one to James’ specifications. 

James holds open the foil packet for Sam. Sam quickly gets rid of the one he’s been fingering James with and takes the other one to roll down. James reaches back for the bottle of lube so he can help the cause and once Sam nods to let James know that he’s got the condom James reaches behind him to add more lube and line himself up. 

“Okay?”

“Okay.” James confirms before starting the process of sinking down onto Sam. 

Finger do not always prepare him fully for how someone feels inside him. Fingers can’t mimic the bumps and stretch of an actual dick. For one thing, erections don’t have knuckles. James is feeding inches of Sam’s dick with one hand as the other one reaches out to press his hand to Sam’s chest. James can feel Sam’s heart beating out of control as he sinks down. He hears the little grunts that Sam makes as he tries to control the twitches of his own hips. 

James lets his head roll to the side so he can continue working down onto Sam. Sam moves a hand to James’ cover’s the one that’s sturdy on Sam’s heart. Sam curls his fingers between Bucky’s knuckles. He can feel Sam stare at him so James covers his face with his hair so Sam doesn’t see him blush. 

James finally, finally, finds himself comfortable on Sam pressing inside of him. The pressure in James stomach turns into something new while Sam rolls his hips to shift his position within James. With a firm hand on Sam’s chest feeling Sam’s heart pound at his palm James begins to move, trying to find the right angle against his prostrate. 

Sam’s eyes have closed as James starts to ride him- James says a little prayer of thanks in the back of his head because of it. Sam’s one hand still curls between Bucky’s fingers, the other hand comes to grip hard on James’ thigh. 

“Don’t go falling asleep on me now, Sam.” James teases. The glow of the kitchen light lets in enough light for James to catch the smile that quirks up on Sam’s mouth. 

“M’ just resting my eyes.” Sam shoots back. His voice is a soft rumble and James can’t help but bite at his bottom lip because of it. Sam does open his eyes again and pulls himself up so they are chest to chest. James moves so Sam can get his hips into a better position. James gets to lean back a bit more and as he does so he feels the nerves of his prostate jolt from the pressure. 

“Again.” James says squeezing his abdomen muscles as Sam moves to James collar to scrape his teeth against his neck. James lets out a moan so loud he’s surprised by it. Sam does it again while beginning to move his hips to thrust inside of James. With his hips angled like this Sam keeps a constant pressure on his prostrate while his hands start to roam this backside and shoulders holding tight to him as if James will slip away. 

James throws his head back and wraps one of his arms around Sam’s shoulders in order to support himself. His dick is rubbing between both of their abdomens Sam keeps a steady pace for both of them and James this about how this casual and warm sex is something that he could get used to. James regrets not having the lube closer but goes ahead and spits on his hand anyways so he can start tugging at the base of his dick while Sam continues the relentless beat inside him. Barnes feels as if his whole body is humming with electricity with Sam pushed inside him. His whole body becomes a live wire while Sam presses against his prostrate and pulls James closer with his strong arms. James feels dangerous as Sam fucks into him, the electricity of James body crawls down his spine – coils with hot heat within the base of his erection and James begins to move faster. 

Sam, thank the maker above, gets the clue and pushes deeper into James before pushing James down onto the bed. He moves between James thighs, holding onto both of them hard enough James is sure to make bruises as Sam begins slam his hips forward into James. There’s a hint of pain in the background but Sam has found a rhythm that keeps delicious pressure on James prostate as he continues to jerk himself off faster.

James begins to imagine the electricity that is deadly in his bones is creeping out onto his skin- the hairs on his arms begin to rise and his shoulders tighten while he lets out an uncontrolled moan. James clenches his abdomen again while Sam is chasing his orgasm and Sam’s shout masks his own as Sam cums inside of Barnes and James lets his own spunk roll onto his stomach and fist with ease. 

They are both breathing heavily and silent for a moment as Sam tugs himself out of Bucky and carefully removes the condom. James attempts to swallow the extra spit that seems to accumulate in his mouth while Sam walks towards the hallway. James wipes cum from his hand onto his abdomen and stretches against Sam’s cotton bed sheets. His legs are weak and his breathing is uneven. He’s tired but not sleepy drunk tired more so, I’ve just had some pretty good sex and my buzz has diminished tired’. 

Sam returns with what looked to be a wet paper towel and comes back to bed to plant a kiss on James’ sweaty shoulder. James smiles and moves to take the towel but Sam is already moving the warm towel across his skin. Sam climbs back into bed beside James, wiping away cum before it dries. 

“feelsnice” James drawls as Sam huffs before pressing gentle kisses against his jawline. 

“Glad.” Sam manages. Gosh, he sounds so sleepy. Sam folds up the paper towel and doesn’t get out of bed to put it away. James realizes that they both are lying with their feet towards the headboard but Sam doesn’t seem to care as he untucks the covers from the bottom (which totally doesn’t make James cringe a bit, leave him alone) and maneuver them so that they wind around both James and Sam’s bodies. 

“It would have been easier to just get out and get back in.” James points out. Sam snorts and just moves a hand across his jaw to bring him into a deep kiss. The kiss like the one from the bar- it’s so reassuring and warm it makes James lungs ache. 

They kiss for a while longer, both men getting more and more tired as they go. James’ lips feel warm and sore from all of it and all in all it was a great night.  
Except that’s all it was, it was just a night. 

James has to remind himself that Sam isn’t going to want him to stick around in the morning and if it was it was for an awkward exchange of phone numbers with a false promise they would meet again soon and have a proper date. James’ break clicks and turns while he tries to keep his eyes shut and even out his breathing. He needs to pretend for a bit longer that this wasn’t a one-night thing but his brain doesn’t want to shut off. 

Sam’s breathing slows down, the hand draped over James’ waist is loose and his arm feels heavy against him. James waits another twenty minutes to be sure before he slips out of bed, gathers his jeans, shirt and jacket, making sure he had his keys as he slips out of Sam’s house through the side door he came out of.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these next two chapters are a bit choppy. Sorrynotsorry.

It’s the most expensive taxi ride of shame he’s ever taken at 5:00 am. Sam’s neighborhood is nice and it takes about 30 minutes to loop around the main pieces of the city before he makes it back to Steve’s apartment. He’s kind of glad that he has enough money to tip the driver who grunts a thanks before James fiddles with the door for the building before the having to wheeze up four flights of stairs. 

James, oh so lucky James, meets Steve half way up. Steve Rodgers looks like he has just stepped out from the cover of Men’s Health magazine. Steve Rodgers looks like he owns 15 gyms and works out at every single one of them. Steve Rodgers will live till he’s 105 fucking years old because he runs every god dammed morning at 5:00am.

Steve stops in the middle of the flight of stairs with a big shit-eating grin that makes Bucky want to punch him in his perfect teeth. “Oh Hey Bucky.” Steve says oh so casually, “Out for a late night slash early morning stroll are we?” Steve asks. Bucky groans moving to the side of the staircase so he can walk past his friend. Steve is about ten times faster as he quickly shuffles to block Bucky’s path. 

“Panties in your purse?” Steve teases and Bucky is getting ready to throw Steve down the stairs. He’s really laying it on thick this morning. He’s stretching on a landing and beaming while Bucky is getting ready to sleep for 12 hours. Bucky knows deep down that he's kidding but his headache just makes him want to punch Steve square in his perfect jaw. 

“Fuck you Steve” James growls and Steve pretends to be hurt- feigning a quasi mortified expression. 

“Oh, did you leave your panties at their place then? How tragic!” 

“I said fuck off Steve.” James growls knocking Steve’s shoulders as he grumbles past. “And get a condo with an elevator.” Bucky demands as he drags his feet towards the third landing. Bucky shoves past him and Steve hurtles down the stairs while his cackling could be heard from the bottom of the stair well. 

Bucky slinks into the apartment to take up residence in Steve’s bed rather than the futon visitor couch. Once James’ head hits the pillow he moans and finally is able to shut his brain off to sleep....The way James sleeps into how he wakes up reminds him of a revolving door. He finds himself entering it so he can cast himself off into dream land but manages to miss the opening on the other end and is pushed back in conciseness. Bucky is rolling over not sure if he actually went to sleep of just laid there for a while. He can feel that time has passed but it could have been twenty minutes, could have been twenty hours as he pushes is face further into the pillow. James’ ears are ringing and his mouth tastes like death. Steve’s shuffling around in the bedroom opening and closing dresser drawers looking for something. 

“What are you doing?” Bucky whines he can taste what could only be described as rot as he speaks. 

“Getting some clothes ready so we can go out for brunch.” Steve says all too cheerfully. Bucky’s stomach rolls thinking about food. He lets a painful groan out from the back of his throat to express his feeling about going out to eat. “Hey! You promised me last night that we would go out!” Steve says throwing some clothes onto Bucky’s back. 

“I said no such thing.” Bucky says flipping onto his back. His lower back hurts and so do his neck, he’s sure if he looked in the mirror there would be some evidence of the night before on his body. Bucky keeps his eyes closed hoping that it would help slow the throbbing to his skull. 

“You ditched movie night half way through to go to the bar to meet a Grindr date and I don’t see you until 5am.” Steve snips and Bucky opens one eye up to see Steve pulling his best impression of his mom with his forehead creased down the middle and his hands folded over his chest. “Dude, you owe me.” Steve finally says and Bucky lets out a long sigh and shrugs in agreement before Steve lets a little smile tug on the corner of his mouth. 

“For the record, the guy that was supposed to meet me didn’t show up.”

“Judging from your breathe that didn’t matter much.” Steve shoots back and Bucky hurls a pillow at the back of Steve’s head for the comment. 

\--

Bucky is scrolling through Grindr on the subway down to Steve’s favorite breakfast spot. Steve pretends he doesn’t notice even though they are standing in the middle of the Sunday brunch and church goer’s crowd while he does so. Steve has given up on telling James when or when he shouldn’t be looking for his next date

“Oh yeah, I invited some other friends out too.” Steve says tucking his feet in closer to the seat so a little old lady with a cart can move on by. 

“Stevie, why?” Bucky whines. 

“I’m getting you back for all those surprise double dates.” Steve tells him nudging him with his shoulder. 

“You liked those girls though.” James complains and Steve shoots him a look that tells him exactly how he felt about getting throw into James’ dates.

“I’m paying.” Steve says and Bucky cusses under his breath. Steve knows his true weakness: free food. Steve tries not to gleam like an idiot as Bucky sinks lower into the subway seat and flips through the few messages he’s gotten since opening up the app. An unsolicited dick picture shows up on his screen once a pregnant lady that looks like she’s about to bust sits down next to him and he decides to put it away in order not to induce labor. 

They’re on the subway for another two stops before Steve leads them out and up onto the street level. Bucky’s thighs have started to ache from the incline of the stairs and Steve keeps promising they only have a couple more blocks to go before there at his brunch spot. The sun has become a menace in the mid-morning making James’ jeans start to constrict around his thighs. “Steve if you say one more block I’m going to fucking die right here- fuck your brunch plans.” Bucky cries and Steve just looks over his shoulder and b-line’s for the door of what he can assume it the restaurant. Bucky sighs and follows Steve into the air conditioning. The restaurant is narrow with thick booths and plastic chairs there’s a few small t.v’s hanging on the walls among the black and white pictures of everything from family portraits to motor cycles. 

“Hey Kate” Steve says to the teenager jamming syrup covered plates into a bus bin. The girl turns around and nods to acknowledge him and turns to do the same with Bucky. 

“Usual booth, Steve?” She asks throwing some silverware into the bin weighing against her hip. 

“Yup.” Steve says making his way towards what Bucky can only assume is the regular setting. 

“Menu’s?”

“Please. We’ll probably need three.” Steve says sliding into the booth and flipping over the paper place mat for something to doodle on. Bucky slides in opposite of him and sees a small dollar store frame of a sketch dated last week. It only takes Bucky a second to realize its Steve’s messy signature at the bottom along with the date. 

“Come here a lot?” Bucky asks and they both share a smile when Kate brings menus and crayons to the table.

“Coffee to start?” Kate asks and Bucky nods while Kate scoots off again. 

“Who else did you say was coming?” Bucky asks as he pulls a menu from the pile to open it. He’s checking prices rather than what’s for sale because if Steve is paying for it he’s got to make it worth it. 

“Natasha and Sam.” Steve says pulling out a crayon from the cup that Kate brought, the least broken one just so happens to be purple so he works with it. Bucky’s stomach rolls at the mention of   
Sam but he highly doubts it’s the same person he met last night. Sam was a common enough name- and it was as far a gender neutral as names could get. 

“Those names are familiar, they working in that super-secret boy band with you right?”

“Just because you heard Tony call it that one time!” Steve groans looking up from his place mat. Bucky feels smug looking over to his friend. Kate brings to cups of coffee for them and leaves them to wait for the other’s that are supposed to be joining them. 

“When are they supposed to be here again?” 

Steve pulls out his phone to check the time and frowns down at it when Bucky is half way through his first cup of coffee. “Nat says somethings up at work.” Steve says and Bucky mimics Steve’s frown. Steve gets out of his side of the booth and stands up looking towards the door. Steve waves and Bucky turns around in his seat. Bucky almost projectile vomits across the room when he sees Steve’s Sam. Bucky feels his lungs to crawl up his throat and do the hula on his tongue. Sam looks just as gorgeous as he did last night in a V-neck and well fitted jeans. Sam meets Steve to shake his hand and smile at him. 

“Nat just wants to talk about something- I’ll be right back.” Steve says and points to the booth that Bucky has now just dived into hoping that he can crawl under the table in order to escape. 

“Keep me posted.” Sam says and walks up to the booth. Bucky lets his hair create a curtain so Sam couldn’t see Bucky turn beet red. 

Sam waits until Steve looks engaged in conversation before he says is a low whisper: “So… you left your boxers at my house last night.” 

“You can fucking keep them.” Bucky snaps looking at Sam before dodging a look towards Steve. This is bad, this is so bad. 

“So are we going to talk about how you ran out last night?” Sam asks and Bucky starts a chorus of “shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up” in a high pitched whine. Kate is coming back to the table with silverware and gives them both a strange look before turning on her heel to leave just as quickly as she did on her approach. Sam slides into the booth on the other side of Bucky and he considers just booking it to the front door. 

“You are going to say nothing to Steve got it?” Bucky barks at Sam.

“Why not? He knows your gay right?” Sam asks, though his tone does become quieter. 

“Bi” 

“Bisexual” Sam corrects himself and Bucky isn’t the least bit pleased that it didn’t seem to faze Sam at all about the correction.

Bucky whips his head around so see Steve coming back to the table and Bucky whips around again to glare at Sam behind the aviator sunglasses, Jesus he’s a fucking mess- he needs to shower , and shave, and get rid of the black rings sagging underneath his eyes. 

“Yes Steve knows I’m bi. NO I am not going to teach you the etiquette of a one-night stand and you will not be tell Steve about last night I will slit your throat.” Bucky hisses and Sam looks mildly amused at Bucky’s reaction, as well that he’s catching his breath after his manically quick death threat.

“Sorry guys.” Steve says as he slide in beside Bucky. The poor man’s expert escape plan of just booking in out of the restaurant quickly falls apart.

“It’s fine. Is Nat coming?” Sam asks pulling up a menu before moving Steve’s place mat beside Bucky.

“I don’t think so, she seemed pretty grumpy on the phone.” Steve says.

“Well, that sucks.” Bucky says eagerly shifting in his seat, “Let’s go home Steve, we’ll just have to call it a day.”

“Did she go out last night?” Sam asks, completely ignoring Bucky’s death glare. 

“You know what Stevie- I’m not feeling so well maybe I should just call it and let you and Sam catch up-‘”

“-We can only assume.” Steve says with a big smile before nudging Bucky in the side because he’s trying to sink into the booth and become the worn leather seats. “Sam- this is Bucky.” Steve says and Sam takes off his sunglasses and looks from Bucky to Steve with his licensed and copyrighted shit eating grin. Did Bucky not say ‘rain check’ loud enough?

Bucky swears the world is going in slow motion. He knows that’s not totally possible but it feels like he’s seeing Sam lick his lips and respond like he’s in a terrible action movie. He can feel Sam get ready to say: ‘yeah, funny you should mention that Steve! Your bi pal Bucky over here left his underwear on my floor last night when he was sneaking out at three in the morning!’

“Yeah, James was just telling me about how his night was.” Sam says and Bucky wants to curl up into a ball and be ejected like cannon ball into the void of space.

“Well, he hasn’t told me anything about it but he didn’t come home till five so I’m sure there’s lots to tell.” Steve says and Bucky is grabbing for his cup of coffee trying to drown himself in the cup.   
“I’d rather not.” Bucky says against the china looking across the table to Sam hoping he gets the death threats that he’s sending out telepathically. 

“That bad huh?” Sam teases but he his shoulders seem a little tense asking the question.

“No, it’s just my throat is just sore from all the dick I sucked last night.” Bucky snaps and Kate chokes on her gum as he approaches the table. 

“Ready to order?” She asks rapidly blinking away tears from the lob of gum she had just swallowed. 

-

The rest of brunch is just as terrible for Bucky. He orders extra so he doesn’t have to talk as much but after the third pancake his gut is hurting and Steve just pretends that everything is normal.   
“So how was your night, Sam?” Steve finally asks dragging one of his last pieces of bacon through the syrup river on his plate. Bucky looks up from his plate and looks to Sam. He is so relaxed on his side of the booth. His gorgeous arms are stretched out the back of the cushioned high back while he relaxed into the corner slowly sipping on his coffee. 

“It was pretty good.” Sam says with a hint of a smile. Bucky can feel the heat of embarrassment rise to the top of her ears. 

“Oh really?” Steve says popping the piece of bacon into his mouth. He has one of the biggest shit eating grins on his face, “What happened?”

“Steve, you sound like an eighth grader wanting to know what happened during seven minutes in heaven.” Bucky complains and Sam pretends that he’s not laughing from the other side of his mug.   
“Buck, you had your time to share and you decided not to. It’s Sam’s turn now.” Steve say mildly and Bucky pushes him hoping to throw him out of the booth. Steve is solid enough that he slips across the seat for a moment before shuffling back into position. 

“Don’t use your teacher voice on me, pal. That shit’s not gunna fly.” Bucky scolds and pushes Steve again this time the wall of muscle doesn’t even flinch. 

“If you weren’t such an annoying little shit then I wouldn’t use my teacher voice.” Steve shoots back before shoving at Bucky with his elbow and using his sticky fingers to grab the last sticky pancake from his plate. Bucky pulls a face of disgust but Steve’s beaming makes him back down pretty quickly. 

“So, you were saying that your night was amazing, nay, epic?” Steve says rolling the pancake up so he can take so swift bites out of it to finish it. Bucky looks back over to Sam who doesn’t even raise and eye up to question their little stunt like some of the patrons inside might have been doing. 

Sam sets down his coffee cup beside his half eaten sandwich and motions for Kate to come back over with the coffee pot. Bucky’s lungs are squeezing in his chest waiting for Sam to just blow it already- Bucky might as well be chewing his arm off at this point. “I just went out and had some drinks. Nothing extremely special.” Sam says and Bucky can’t tell it he’s angry that Sam just called him ‘nothing special’ of if he’s angry that Sam is lying to Steve about what happened last night. 

Kate comes back to top up Sam and Bucky’s mugs with coffee as Steve slips Kate the little purple drawing that he was working on from the back of his place mat. Bucky gets a good look that it’s that it’s Kate herself as she holds it up to squint grunts before sticking it in her back pocket so she can clear some plates.

“Thanks Kate.” Steve says piling some silverware on top of the plates for her. 

“Yeah Yeah.” Kate grunts back and winks at him before barreling off to the kitchen to dump the plates.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something super short to finish it off.

“You know…You were kind of rude to Sam the other day.” Steve says flat out flipping through channels on the couch. Bucky looks over his phone screen displaying his Tinder profile at the moment to eye Steve across the couch. 

“Why makes you think that?” Bucky asks meekly. Steve stops on a news channel and pretends to be interested even though the sound is so far own that only dogs can hear it. 

“Because you were.” Steve says flatly turning towards him looking serious, “Sam’s a really good guy if you only gave him a chance.” Steve says and Bucky narrows his eyes at him. 

“What are you, a matchmaker now?” Bucky ask and Steve goes red on the tops of his ears and his cheeks. 

“No!” Steve blurts defensively and Bucky moves to stop slumping against the couch so he can glare at Steve some more. Steve is hiding something, he’s always been a shitty liar. He was a shitty lair when he was twelve fifty pounds wet and he’s a shitty liar now at thirty-five. 

“What did Sam say about us?” Bucky says and Steve’s face doesn’t get red it just gets confused. 

“Us?” Steve repeats and Bucky is choking on his tongue trying to back spiral. 

“Yeah, like you and me, man.” Bucky says and Steve looks away and back to the television. Bucky’s heart is pounding hoping that Steve is sold on it but knowing the longer that Steve stewed on it the more that – 

“Oh my god.” Steve says out loud snapping his neck back to Bucky. Bucky jumps up from the couch like he’s about to sprint and Steve is jumping up after him jabbing his finger in James’ direction. 

“What!? Nothing!” Bucky says, his voice gets squeaky and Steve’s grin spreads up onto his face. There is moments that James claims that Steve isn’t his smartest friends. It is a fact that his smartest friend is a self-proclaimed “mechanical engineer of the world” (highly modest compared to some of his other titles). But Steve has always been able to read James- and that’s what made him dangerous. 

“You and Sam!”

“Steve, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Sam asked me if he could have your number after breakfast and I couldn’t figure out why because you barley talked at all but this makes sense!” 

“Steve, what are you talking about?” Bucky can feel his scalp break out into a cold sweat. 

“You came home late and Sam didn’t shake your hand and he said James! I introduced you as Bucky and he says James! Holy smokes Natasha is going to love this!”

‘Steve, stop it, you are being ridiculous. I didn’t know Sam before we had breakfast.”

“You’re not even denying it. Oh my gosh you guys did it! That’s why Sam asked for your number, gee whiz you must have really gone down on him good if he wants to see you again.”   
Bucky plops down onto the couch again, head in the hands. He couldn’t believe it, his best friend had turned into a nine year old girl by one phrase “gee whiz”. Bucky hasn’t wanted to run as bad as he did once he saw Sam at the restaurant. “Steve,” James groans, “Please don’t make this into a big deal.”

“A BIG DEAL?” Steve practically screeches. His transformation is almost complete James thinks if he opens his eyes right now Steve will transform into a scrawny and knobby kneed kid that’s got a collection of used Kleenex’s from their middle-school crush stuffed under their bed. Bucky groans and flops back into the couch and glares up at Steve whose is waiting with baited breathe. 

“We met at a bar, he took me home…-” Bucky says trying to keep it casual Steve is waiting for details but James remains a firm believer in kiss and only tell the basics “- I didn’t think I was going to see him again.” Bucky clarifies and Steve frowns a bit but takes a moment and his 12 year old youthful energy is dissipating as he sinks back onto the couch with James. 

“Well,” Steve asks with a little bit of hesitation, “do you like him?” 

Bucky sighs and reaches across the coffee table to turn the news up on the television so he can drown out his thoughts with the weather. Steve doesn’t push further- even though Bucky knows he wants to. They spend the new half hour in silence pretending that nothing was wrong. 

-

A week later after what was deemed as the “Breakfast Reunion” Bucky is on the bus back home to Brooklyn. Steve had dropped Bucky off at the station before leaving for embassy work promising to come back soon for a visit. James’ stomach aches every time they have to say goodbye like this because He knows he’s not going to see Steve until at least Christmas holiday if he’s lucky… Travelling back to the city and away from his best friend gets harder before it gets easier and soon enough Bucky is scrolling through his phone contacts purging names from people he met in Washington that he’s sure to never see again. 

When he gets to Wilson comma Sam Bucky’s thumb hovers over the delete button for a second getting to forget it all but something wants to hold him back. He vaguely remembers getting the number from Sam at the bar thought he can’t remember if it’s before they kissed or after they got into the cab with one another. What remains clear in his mind is Sam’s large, genuine smile, and how he looked so dammed beautiful in the dim back seat of the cab. James throat feels constricted for a moment looking at the delete button before swallowing and instead of deleting tapping on the ‘message’ button. 

It takes another fifteen minutes to actually type and another five to actually press the send button. At the back of his mind he hears Steve whisper cheerleader like encouragements as he does press the button. The message reads:

"Hey had a nice time. Maybe if you’re in New York soon we can do it again – James."

Bucky slips his phone away feeling as if he had disturbed the universe by texting his one night stand partner. For good measure he added James, just in case Sam was unsure who it actually was texting him. Steve could have already given Sam his number but maybe he shouldn’t take the risk. 

It’s not till Bucky gets home and unlocks his apartment door that his phone goes off again. His stomach spazzes as he fumbles to get his fingers to check what he got. It was a few app notifications and one text message from Sam Wilson. Bucky opens the message first, pushing the apps out of the way in favor for Sam’s response. 

"Breakfast is on me"

Bucky blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K Thnx.

**Author's Note:**

> So this can kind of stand on it's own, but I really wanted embarrass Bucky some more so the next two parts to do just that.


End file.
